Reflejo
by carlac94
Summary: "Ustedes me recuerdan a como fuimos Kanda y yo de jóvenes" le dijo Allen a su hermano, aunque jamás pensó que eso sería completamente cierto... Dos parejas yaoi en un solo fic!/Yullen/NezumixShion


_**N/A **__Ahora sí me fumé algo…_

_Primer fic publicado de No. 6 y D Gray Man, inspirado en una imagen de internet (link abajo)_

_Tercera llamada… tercera llamada… comenzamos._

* * *

><p><strong>Reflejo<strong>

* * *

><p>-¿Estás seguro de que estarán bien? –cuestionó un joven con clara preocupación. Su acompañante lo miró a los ojos y se perdió en esas pupilas grisáceas; entonces su mirada recorrió todo el rostro fino y blanco hasta llegar a la cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo. Después de analizar lo dicho por su pareja lanzó un suspiro con gracia y volvió a ver hacia el frente.<p>

-Te ves muy lindo cuando estás preocupado –exclamó con la intención de que el otro interpretara la burla.

-¡Kanda, esto es serio!

Otra carcajada por parte del oriental. Allen infló sus cachetes.

-Vamos, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

-No lo sé pero… creo que no debimos dejarlos solos.

-Les servirá, después de todo… -lo miró y detuvo su caminata –es el claro reflejo de nosotros.

Allen no comprendió lo dicho por su pareja, solo continúo su camino a lado de él, absorto en el significado de esa frase.

* * *

><p>Del otro lado de la ciudad.<p>

-¡Oye, Nezumi!

-¡¿Qué? –gritó el nombrado con molestia por el tono de voz que utilizó el otro. Nezumi se encontraba acomodando unas cajas en su habitación. Al poco rato Shion ya estaba detrás de él poniendo, sin querer, algo nervioso al del seudónimo de rata. Este último lanzó un suspiro de alivio al ver que su nerviosismo no provocó que las cajas se cayeran en su cabeza y después volteó a verlo -¿qué pasa?

-No me dijiste que nuestros hermanos se fueron.

-Ah, sí…

-Nezumi…

-Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Se me olvidó.

-No está bien, ¿qué tal si hacen algo como…?

El de cabello grisáceo alzó una ceja por la incredulidad.

-Hacer algo como ¿qué?

Shion desvió la mirada y jugó con sus dedos. Nezumi entendió el mensaje. Era inevitable el imaginarse a esos dos estando juntos. Ya habían llegado rumores de lo que hacían y, a pesar de que habían llegado a los propios oídos de Shion y de él, era obvio que para el primero era un tema muy complicado. Nezumi rió por lo bajo.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Me da gracia que siempre que se habla del sexo te pones así.

-¡Nezumi, esto es serio!

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Ambos son grandes y ya tienen experiencia en eso.

.Lo sé pero… no debimos dejarlos solos.

-Eres igual a tu hermano. No solo en el físico sino también en su estupidez –se giró para acomodar otra pieza.

-¡Y tú eres igual a Kanda, ambos fingiendo indiferencia y despreocupación!

-Sí, creo tienes razón –sonrió de lado –Vamos, no me veas así. Terminemos de una vez la tarea.

-Perdí las ganas –exclamó bajando la mirada. Nezumi no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas. Shion no lo comprendía pero a veces era muy inocente.

-¿Irónico no? Se trata de la reproducción humana –recordó Nezumi. Shion se sonrojó –ahora que lo recuerdo, siempre te pones así en la clase de biología.

-¡Cállate!

-¿Por qué te tensas tanto? –definitivamente le encantaba molestarlo porque obtenía la mejor vista de todas. Ver a su _amigo _sonrojado, nervioso y más pálido provocaba en Nezumi algo extraño y difícil de explicar. Shion ignoró la pregunta y se dio la vuelta para retirarse de la alcoba. Nezumi creyó que sería divertido seguirle el juego -¿Ya te ofendiste?

-No, solo prefiero hacer la actividad haya abajo.

Dicho eso apresuró su paso. La rata no pudo alcanzarlo, por ello lo siguió poco después.

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo vez este? –Allen le enseñó un libro. Kanda cambió su mueca. Allen no lo notó –El título me llamó la atención pero no sé si el contenido sea bueno.<p>

-No entiendo por qué quieres darle un regalo a ese idiota.

-Kanda, no seas grosero –atrajo el libro a su pecho con ternura –Komui ha sido tan bueno con nosotros.

-Ese sujeto solo es una molestia –lo miró después –aunque creo ya entiendo lo que quieres hacer.

-¿Eh?

-En realidad quieres darle ese obsequio a su hermana – lo había dicho intentando sonar burlón pero, por dentro se estaba muriendo de celos de solo pensar eso.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –Allen tiró el libro sin querer.

-Acéptalo, hubo un tiempo en que se gustaban.

-Más bien yo le gustaba a ella –bajó la mirada. Lenalee era una amiga suya y se sentía un traidor por prolongar esa verdad con su actual pareja. Además Kanda estuvo un tiempo muy cariñoso con ella.

El oriental lanzó una tímida carcajada. Allen se dio cuenta del libro en el suelo y lo recogió.

-Komui ha sido muy bueno, sino fuera por él yo no podría haber estudiado.

-Sí lo sé. Supongo que está bien… pero si me entero que le diste ese regalo a Lenalee yo…

-¡Yo jamás lo haría, Kanda!

-¿En serio? –amplió su sonrisa y se acercó. El albino se tornó algo nervioso y sonrojado -¿por qué estás tan seguro?

-Porque… -bajó la mirada. Kanda no lo permitió, con suavidad tomó el mentón del menor y lo alzó –porque… ya sabes la razón.

-… Me encantas –tomó el libro –comprémoslo rápido, porque tengo planes contigo.

-¿Eh? –su temperatura corporal aumentó más, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían.

* * *

><p>-Según la tarea debemos subrayar el texto y luego realizar un cuadro sinóptico –Shion reafirmó. Nezumi volteó a verlo con una mirada aburrida al albino. Luego volvió su atención al programa -¿por qué me viste así?<p>

-No tengo ganas de realizar la actividad.

-Nezumi, debemos hacerla.

-Es para la siguiente semana.

-Sí, bueno… -exhaló y bajó la mirada. La verdadera razón era poder verlo, pero Nezumi parecía más concentrado en ver la televisión. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y mordió su labio inferior –pensé que sería bueno realizarlo de una vez.

-No es necesario, mejor veamos la televisión.

-¿Qué tiene de bueno ese programa? Es obsoleto, aburrido, vulgar y…

-Entretenido –Shion se quebrantó por dentro. ¿Cómo era posible que ese estúpido programa fuera más emocionante que él mismo? De acuerdo, estaba paranoico pero… su hermano se lo había dicho:

"_Ustedes me recuerdan a como fuimos Kanda y yo de jóvenes"_

"Esto no funcionará. Quizá seamos parecidos, y demasiado, pero nada afirma que lo nuestro funcionará" sintió lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos pero impidió su paso. En silencio se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida. Lo que más le dolió fue que Nezumi no notó sus movimientos e intenciones.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos no se fijó de las escaleras de bajada, de mala manera cayó y se torció el tobillo. Maldijo por dentro y se insultó por ser tan estúpido. Pero de algo había servido, Nezumi se acercó con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el de ojos grisáceos con alteración.

-Sí solo, me tropecé.

-¿Qué estabas pensando que no te fijaste del escalón?

"En ti"-¿Importa? –la situación iba para mal, no deseaba hablar con él. Por esa razón intentó ponerse de pie pero un dolor ´punzante lo hizo caer de nuevo -¡Auch!

-¿Qué tienes? –lo revisó con la mirada y entonces notó como el otro presionaba su tobillo –eres un tonto, te torciste el tobillo.

-No soy un tonto –no era su intención sonar tan grosero pero el maldito dolor lo estaba abrumando. Nezumi bajó la mirada. ¿Desde cuándo su relación de amistad se estaba desvaneciendo? ¿Sería por esos sentimientos? Bien su hermano Kanda se lo había dicho:

"_Te darás cuenta. Llega un momento en que todo tu mundo gira alrededor de esa persona"_

La única vez que Kanda había hablado tanto, pero tenía razón. Con torpeza e inseguridad logró colocar sus brazos debajo de las piernas del albino y también en su espalda.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó el de ojos rojos con miedo.

-¿Qué parece? No puedes caminar.

-No, yo puedo caminar solo… ¡Ah! –Nezumi lo había cargado. Como reacción se sujetó del cuello del otro.

-¡Me vas a ahorcar!

-Lo siento –y cambió su posición. Fue llevado hasta al sillón de la sala. Nezumi lo colocó con cuidado –Gracias.

-No hay de qué –apagó el televisor –pero, en serio, ¿en qué pensabas?

-… En alguien.

El mayor apretó sus puños y fingió poco interés.

-¿Oh? Bien.

-¿N-no quieres sa-saber en quién? –tartamudeó mientras masajeaba el maléolo.

-Supongo que en Safu.

-¿Qué?

-Acéptalo, siempre te ha gustado –trató burlarse pero no le salía la actuación; raro ya que él era el mejor actor en todo.

-Más bien yo le gusto a ella.

No pudo evitar que un brillo de esperanza se mostrara en sus ojos grisáceos.

-Bueno –continúo el otro -¿por qué la sacas a ella?

-¿Importa? –siguió con su indiferencia –te traeré unas vendas.

-¡Espera! –no quiso sonar tan desesperado, pero simplemente no quería que se fuera. Lo tomó de la muñeca y casi cae del sillón. Nezumi lo atrapó a tiempo.

-A ver si ya te fijas.

-Lo siento, pero no te vayas.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… porque…

-… ¿Por qué?

Shion cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

"Dame fuerzas, hermano"

* * *

><p>-Al final compraste dos… tienes más atenciones con Komui que conmigo.<p>

-No digas eso –le dio la bolsa con los presentes para que los cargara –la última vez no le dimos nada.

-Es una buena persona pero no merece tanto.

-Claro que sí, me permitió estudiar a pesar de que no tenía dinero.

-Oye, es una universidad pública. Nadie tiene dinero ahí.

-Bueno… ha sido muy amable con la cuestión de mis padres.

-No eres el único que no tienes padres, Allen.

-¿Por qué estás de mal humor?

-¿Tenías que quedarte a hacerle plática al vendedor? Por tu culpa se nos ha hecho tarde y tendremos que volver a la casa antes de lo previsto.

-No fue mi culpa, es que fue muy amable.

-Escucha Allen –detuvo el paso y lo miró a los ojos –no todas las personas que son amables merecen un regalo o una plática aburrida sobre sus vidas, es solo su trabajo, deben ser amables para poder vender y convencer a la gente así que deja de estarlos premiando porque les harás más fácil sus miserables vidas.

-Kanda eso no es amable.

-¡Basta de amabilidades! –lo sujetó de la muñeca y apresuró el paso –Sube al auto.

Allen obedeció con sumisión. Kanda se mordió el labio.

Tiempo después ya se hallaban fuera de la casa del mayor. Era todavía temprano, por eso Kanda solo apagó el vehículo.

Durante todo el recorrido estuvieron en silencio, Kanda se sentía algo culpable por eso. No era un pecado el hecho de que el niño fuera así de amable, no era justo que quisiera cambiar esa forma de ser tan preciosa, solo debía haber un amargado y negativo en la relación, y era el mismo Kanda Yuu.

Con un suspiro rompió el silencio.

-Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?

-No tienes que hacerlo, también fue mi culpa. Tú tenías planes y los eché a perder.

-Oye –lo tomó del mentón –perdóname a mí y no dejes que intente cambiar tu personalidad, eres hermoso así; amable, servicial, inocente y en ocasiones idiota…

-¡Oye!

-Pero por eso te amo –Allen se sonrojó y desvió la mirada –y con respecto a mi planes… todavía hay tiempo.

Tanta sensualidad en la voz de Kanda ocasionó que Allen lanzara un gemido ahogado. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar sus labios fueron apresados por los del otro.

El sabor de su albino era tan enviciante que un simple beso se convirtió en algo aburrido e insatisfecho. Por eso, Kanda empezó a aumentar de nivel. Primero saboreando mejor la cavidad del menor y después, cuando el aire hizo falta, se separó para poder probar su cuello blanco. Allen lanzó varios suspiros que fueron motivo para excitar a Kanda.

Con agilidad empezó a desabotonar la camisa del de cabello blanco y entre tanto probaba una vez más aquella adicta boca. Cuando liberó su pecho de esa formal prenda, recorrió toda esa zona con sus labios y lengua. Allen lanzó otro suspiro ahogado y cubrió el cuello del otro con sus manos.

-Eres exquisito.

-Basta, Kanda… ¿qué tal si nos ven? –entre tantas sensaciones a penas y podía hablar con claridad.

-Deben estar más ocupados haciendo la tarea, deja de preocuparte por ellos –con eso silenció al albino con otro beso mientras recorría su pecho con ambas manos. Allen mordió el labio inferior de Kanda.

Después dirigió su mano derecha debajo a los pantalones oscuros de Allen, buscando aquello tan preciado y excitante, cuando lo halló empezó a rozarlo con inconstancia.

El espacio comenzó a hacerse pequeño, por eso Kanda, entre los besos y caricias, logró colocar a su pareja en el asiento de atrás. La dimensión era mayor y gracias a ese cambio logró colocarse arriba de él. La oscuridad ya estaba presente y, afortunadamente, ya no había personas pasando que pudieran interrumpir ese momento mágico.

Con sensualidad y lentitud empezó a quitarle los pantalones mientras continuaba su sesión de besos en el pecho del otro. Allen, con desesperación desabrochó la camisa de Kanda, el cual, lo ayudó después.

-Ka-Kanda… basta –ahogó otro gemido.

-Solo concéntrate a gemir para mí.

Una vez que la ropa estorbosa fue lanzada fuera y la calidez de los cuerpos desnudos juntos fue suficientes para mantenerlos calientes en esa época de invierno, Kanda sujetó de las muñecas a Allen para impedir cualquier movimiento que detuviera sus planes. Se acercó a la hombría del otro y empezó una serie de movimientos. Allen gritó roncamente.

* * *

><p>Nezumi se cansó de esperar, a la vez se sintió muy mal consigo mismo, realmente esperaba que alguna confesión surgiera de su amigo, pero en vez de eso solo escuchó tartamudeos.<p>

-Déjalo así, ¿bien? Te traeré las venas.

Su propio miedo, cobardía y nerviosismo provocaron que esta vez no tuviera el valor de detenerlo. Cerró sus ojos y los cubrió con ambas manos.

-Soy un idiota –susurró -¿Por qué me cuesta tanto trabajo decirlo?

Recordó con dolor la ocasión en que Nezumi había besado a esa joven. Aquel contacto había durado bastante pero sobre todo fue la reacción de ella al terminar la sesión; su enrojecimiento solo le indicó lo que él no deseaba reconocer. Nezumi era buen besador y cabía la posibilidad de que él también se hubiera excitado. Dios, se sintió el ser más estúpido del mundo.

Cuando Nezumi volvió con un par de vendajes se encontró a un Shion ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al percibir tanta tristeza en aquellos ojos rojizos que le recordaban a un atardecer de verano. Con decisión se acercó y lo tomó del mentón.

-A penas me voy y ya estás deprimido –trató sonar burlón, o esa fue la impresión que tuvo, cuando en realidad se escuchó atormentado.

Shion intentó en vano desviar la mirada.

-Oye, deja de hacer eso –no fue rudo, en absoluto –te traje las vendas.

Dicho eso Nezumi tomó con delicadeza el tobillo del herido, provocando más un sonrojo que dolor por parte de Shion. Remangó el pantalón y le quitó los zapatos de vestir. Con cuidado cubrió la zona con el material médico y, cuando finalizó, besó por sobre la venda.

-¿Nezumi?… -susurró por la impresión. Jamás su compañero del alma había sido tan sobreprotector y cariñoso… se sentía bien… realmente bien.

-Espero que con esto pueda recuperarse, Majestad.

-Deja de decirme así.

Nezumi sonrió y se sentó a su lado. Tiempo después habló.

-No sé por qué pero me siento culpable de tu tobillo.

-Pues no lo sientas. Fui yo el descuidado.

-… Shion, ¿en quién estabas pensando realmente?

El susodicho apretó sus puños. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto decirlo? Siempre usó como ejemplo a seguir a Nezumi porque era tan fuerte, valiente y franco; pero a pesar de sus intentos él nunca podía ser así… nunca… Sin embargo se armó de valor. ¿Qué sería lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Que Nezumi no quisiera verlo nunca más?... de acuerdo, eso sería lo más execrable. Por ello nuevamente lo dudó.

Nezumi se desesperó. Lo tomó de la mano, transmitiendo ese valor que tanto necesitaba el albino. Diciéndole "_No temas. Aquí estoy contigo_" Shion suspiró.

-… Pensaba en ti –lo confesó en un murmullo lo suficientemente audible. Nezumi abrió ligeramente la boca. Fueron minutos de silencio.

El viento comenzó a escucharse por fuera de las gruesas paredes y de igual forma el constante movimiento de las manecillas del reloj, indicándoles de una forma sutil que el tiempo se les estaba acabando. Dándose cuenta de eso, Nezumi sonrió con claro agradecimiento.

-… Yo tampoco he dejado de pensar en ti –confesó con orgullo. Shion volteó a verlo, cambió su expresión a una de felicidad.

-… ¿Sabes una cosa, Nezumi?... mi hermano me dijo que le recordamos a como eran él y Kanda de jóvenes… ¿crees que sea cierto?

-Bueno… -reflexionó –definitivamente es cierto. Después de todo tú te pareces bastante a Allen y tú mismo lo dijiste, soy el alma gemela de Kanda.

-Sí… pero creo ya sé a qué se refería -juntó sus dedos para disimular su sonrojo –a que somos la misma imagen de cuando comenzaron su relación. Era increíble lo cierto que podía ser esa aseveración

La rata mordió su labio inferior, ya no soportaba más tiempo de esa sofocante sensación. Ahora entendió el mensaje de Kanda. Sin dudarlo un momento comenzó a acercarse. Shion no entendió del todo la actitud de su acompañante hasta que una electrizante sensación le mostró la realidad. Se estaban besando.

Al principio fue un sutil beso, todo para no asustar a su virgen e inexperto amigo, pero después Nezumi comenzó a acelerar el ritmo: recorriendo con su lengua los labios del otro como pidiéndole permiso para navegar dentro de la cavidad exquisita e inexplorada. Shion comprendió el mensaje hasta después y con lentitud abrió poco a poco la boca. Nezumi lo probó, saboreó cada rincón como si trata de un platillo gourmet y seguido unió ambas lenguas y creó un baile improvisado que electrizó inmediatamente el vientre bajo de ambos.

Se separaron cuando Nezumi detectó como Shion jadeaba por dentro. El albino intentó en vano ganar tiempo para regular su respiración porque la rata ya se encontraba saboreando otra parte de su cuerpo.

El cuello blanco y rodeado por una cicatriz rosada similar a una serpiente, era la parte más sensible del peliblanco, el cual no dejaba de lanzar suspiros, incitando a Nezumi a continuar con su sesión. Realmente era un manjar que era imposible no disfrutar.

Poco a poco recostó a su ya no amigo en el sofá, cuidando que su tobillo no fuera dañado más de lo que estaba. Sin pudor alguno emprendió su recorrido hacia el pecho del otro; desabrochó la camisa y la separó con cierta desesperación. Ansiaba probar aquella zona ligeramente musculosa. Mientras besaba esa parte, Shion apretó con fuerza la camisa de su amante; trató de quitarla pero se estaba quedando sin fuerzas. Nezumi rió por bajo y lo ayudó a desabrocharla.

-¿Sabes… que esto… está mal? –susurró Shion. La nivelación del aire aún no se lograba.

-¿Por qué? –realmente preguntó por instinto, no le interesaba saberlo, solo quería probar más aquel cuerpo.

-¿Qué tal si… llegan…?

-Apuesto a que tardarán más –habló en el oído del de ojos rojos para después lamer el lóbulo. Shion se estremeció.

-Hablo en serio…

-Tú nunca hablas en serio –lo calló con un beso más profundo debido a los placenteros movimientos de sus manos sobre el pecho de Shion. Este último apretó el sillón.

Shion comprendió que ya nada lograría separarlos, a menos claro que sus hermanos llegaran. En el fondo deseó que el vehículo de Kanda se descompusiera.

* * *

><p>El clímax llegó más pronto de lo deseado. Ambos terminaron en el mismo segundo, manchando todo lo que estaba cerca. Se recostaron agotados, como pudieron, en la parte trasera del vehículo. Kanda manteniendo ese dominio. Allen intentando recuperar el aliento pero el cuerpo del otro encima del suyo no ayudaba mucho.<p>

-Kanda… quítate.

-No tengo fuerzas –murmuró el otro. Jamás se había cansado tanto. Quizá era la posición incómoda pero provocativa en la que tuvieron relaciones. Exhausto buscó una mejor posición por ello se recostó en la zona baja de Allen.

-¡Oye, quítate de mí trasero!

-Vamos, déjame quedarme, es bastante cómodo aquí.

-¡Kanda, mi trasero no es una almohada!, ¡quítate ahora!

-Cierra la boca, me debes una por mi buen trato de esta noche –Kanda dijo con cinismo. Allen se sonrojó completamente.

-… Ni que hubiera estado tan bueno –Kanda alzó la cabeza.

-¿En serio?, ¿no te gustó?

-No –no era bueno con la mentira, excepto cuando apostaba, pero con su pareja era casi imposible mentir… casi.

-¿Te gusta más esto? –empezó una nueva serie de caricias. Allen ahogó un gemido. Al ver que el albino no reaccionaba a los movimientos dirigió sus yemas hacia su hombría. Allen se mordió el labio; las malditas caricias lo estaban despertando nuevamente, pero se mostró fuerte. Kanda debía admitirlo, era tan buen actor como su hermano.

-No funcionará… deja de hacerlo.

-Tu voz me dice lo contrario.

-Cállate… ¡Ah! –salió sin querer. Kanda había presionado ese punto débil.

-¿Lo ves? –sonrió de lado –imposible te resistas a estas caricias.

-Hablo en serio, Kanda… Ya es muy tarde.

El peli azul lanzó un suspiro y seguido se detuvo. Se sentó correctamente y ayudó al albino a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Dónde quedó tu blusa?

* * *

><p>No supieron cómo pero ya se encontraban en el suelo, cerca de la entrada. Nezumi aún continuaba aquella constancia de besar el pecho de su presa. Shion solo tapó su boca para evitar cualquier suspiro que excitara más a la rata. Quería salir ileso esa noche, aunque algo le decía que su virginidad pronto se perdería. Tenía miedo de la parte de <em>penetración <em>que, según Allen, no era muy agradable al principio.

Nezumi le hizo olvidar todo pensamiento al meter su atrevida mano dentro de su pantalón, buscando aquello tan deseado, intocable y misterioso que era sinónimo de placer y pasión. Cuando lo halló empezó a masajearlo delicadamente. Shion apretó sus ojos y cerró sus puños, casi al punto de destruir la alfombra.

-El apretar… una alfombra no excita a nadie... ¿sabes? –Nezumi reconoció.

-No es mi… no es mi intención… excitarte…

-¿En serio?... pues no lo estás logrando –probó una vez más esos labios entre abiertos. Shion, en ese estado, era el ser más hermoso y provocativo de todo el mundo. Continúo sus caricias y cuando presintió que su pareja virgen e inexperta iba a llegar al clímax se detuvo.

Justo antes, Shion estaba sintiendo algo distinto dentro de su cuerpo, una descarga que recorrió toda esa zona sensible y expuesta a la mano de Nezumi y que iba a salir como si agua recorre una manguera, hasta que al otro se le ocurrió frenar. Gruñó lo más fuerte que sus jadeos le permitieron.

-Oye, no te enojes, hay que hacerlo bien.

-¿Eh?

-El verdadero placer viene después.

Cuando iba a desabrochar el botón de seguridad del pantalón de vestir de Shion, la perilla de la puerta se giró lentamente. Y, de igual forma, fue la reacción de nuestra pareja. De un momento a otro ya estaban siendo observados por Kanda y Allen.

La reacción de la rata fue sonrojarse hasta más no poder. La de Shion fue controlar su respiración para no delatarse tan fácilmente. Por el contrario, Kanda solo desvió con tardanza la mirada y Allen abrió su boca y agrandó sus ojos.

Se produjo un eterno silencio, poniendo más nerviosos al par de adolescentes en el suelo. Kanda fue el primero en recobrarse.

-Te… te dije que iban a estar bien –le recordó a su pareja. Allen afirmó lentamente –Ven, ayúdame en la cocina.

Como pudo sacó al albino con la cicatriz del recibidor. Entonces Allen entendió el mensaje del oriental. Realmente eran el _reflejo _claro de ellos mismos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA **__No oigo los aplausos… ToT_

_Idénticos los méndigos ¿verdad? No me sorprenden en absoluto. _

_Espero les haya gustado, ¿Review?_

_No encontré la imagen en tamaño grande, pero es para que se den una idea ;), quiten los espacios_

_http:/ .net /fs70/150/i/2011/231/1/ e/ no_6_and_dgm_crossover_by_ animewitch _

_Un beso!_


End file.
